


Dashboard Confessions

by Squarepeg72



Series: Haven's Challenge 2019 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee, Family Fluff, Friendship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione needs to talk to Ginny about something. But, she has to get the courage to get out of the car first.





	Dashboard Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven's Bingo 2019  
> Square: O2 - Ginny Weasley
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/40538164893/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> [Song: ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1ax9G4k500dUkI1cNPMdyM?si=oE6U8BsNSbq-hnaZZzJ-4w)Crooked Shadows by Dashboard Confessional

Hermione looked out the windscreen of her car and sighed. “I really need to stop doing this. She is going to think I am insane.”

“She already knows you are insane.” Ginny laughed as she slid into the passenger’s seat. “You really need to lock your doors if you are going to mumble to yourself in the parking lot.”

Hermione tried to catch her breath and answer her sister-in-law. “Some people have the common sense to knock before they barge in on a private conversation,” she finally managed to wheeze out.

“Now, why did you ask me here?” Ginny wiped tears from her cheeks as she continued to laugh. “I have two hungry boys at home and the bigger one has only been home for a few hours after being gone for a month.”

“I need to talk to you about Ron.” Hermione started. “I have something to tell him, but I’m not sure how to do it…”

“Why would you worry about telling my brother anything?” Ginny frowned as she looked at Hermione. “He has been wrapped around your little finger since we were in school.”

“This could change everything.” Hermione whispered.”I didn't mean for it to happen…”

“Mione, do I need something stronger than coffee for this discussion?” Ginny touched the back of Hermione’s hand.

“No, but I might have to give up our weekly coffee dates…” Hermione answered Ginny with a whisper of her own.

“Why would we have to give up our coffee chats?” Ginny voice echoed her concern.

“Because I am going to have to give up caffeine for a while.” Ginny barely heard Hermione’s quiet confession.

“Why would you have to give up caffeine…” Ginny voice trailed off as she connecting the dots of Hermione’s confession.

Hermione let Ginny’s question drift through the silence of her car. She didn't want to say anything more because she wasn’t sure how.

“Mione, exactly how long are you going to have to give up caffeine?” Ginny took a shaky breath as she waited for an answer.

“About seven months, give or take a decision or two.” Hermione finally answered. “We were planning to wait a little longer, but we got a little carried away on his birthday…”

“And he has been on a case with Harry for the last month.” Ginny was starting to fill in the gaps.

“And I have been worried so I wasn’t paying attention.” Hermione felt the words tumble out of her mouth. “I went to the doctor today and she confirmed everything.”

“My brother has wanted to be a father for a very long time.” Ginny took Hermione’s shaking hands in hers. “He is going to be thrilled. Just tell him.”

“But, what if he isn’t?” Hermione’s panic filled her voice as she asked the question.

“Then, he is a damn fool and you can send him back to Mum’s.” Ginny started to laugh as she imagined the look on Ron’s face. “It looks like my brother was not the only one who got a present on his birthday.”

“Gin, I don’t know that I can do this” Hermione’s voice squeaked. “I am not ready for this…”

“You have been ready for this for a long time.” Ginny laid her forehead on Hermione’s shoulder. “You have Ron to help and you are stronger now.”

“I hope you are right.” Hermione laid her head on Ginny’s. “Let’s go get some decaf. I need some help to plan this thing out.”

“He won’t get hints.” Ginny started to laugh again as she reached for the car door handle. “Just tell him when he is almost asleep. The panic when it makes it through his fuzzy brain and wakes you up in the middle of the night could be interesting.”

“That could be interesting,” Hermione started to giggle as she got out of her car. “Life with Weasleys is never dull…”


End file.
